


childhood traumas

by rubyliam



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday Present, M/M, based on some incorrect quote i saw on twitter, happy birthday jenna, has a little bit of renison, mostly soft andreil, not edited, typed this up in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: The whole team laughed at the stupid comment Neil said. They surrounded a table at Eden’s, half of them drunk on the alcohol they had already consumed in the two hours they had been there. Neil was tipsy and the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could control himself. Andrew, sitting next to him, was the only one not laughing as he instead rolled his eyes and said, “Were you dropped on your head as a kid?”





	childhood traumas

The whole team laughed at the stupid comment Neil said. They surrounded a table at Eden’s, half of them drunk on the alcohol they had already consumed in the two hours they had been there. Neil was tipsy and the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could control himself. Andrew, sitting next to him, was the only one not laughing as he instead rolled his eyes and said, “Were you dropped on your head as a kid?”

Without being able to stop himself, Neil word-vomited, “Bold of you to assume I was even held as one.”

The table went silent.

Matt whistled lowly, drowning the rest of the drink in his hand. “Damn, Neil.”

“I’ll hold you,” Allison slurred, sitting on the other side of Neil. She was close to tears as she tugged Neil’s head to her chest. Laying her head on top of his, Allison smoothed his hair down. “I’ll take care of you.”

Two minutes later, Neil tugged himself away and Allison wiped her cheeks and said, “I need another drink.” So she, Matt, and Dan got up and went to the bar, both of the former silent as they ordered more drinks. Neil glanced around the table, to Renee and Nicky and Aaron and Kevin. All drunk or at least almost drunk, minus Renee. He didn’t intend for the comment to make them all upset. The Baltimore Incident happened nearly a year ago, and Neil didn’t think they were all affected by the truths he had revealed that night.

Downing the drinks they had gotten at the bar, Dan dragged Matt off to the dancefloor and Allison tugged on Renee’s hand. Neil watched as Allison bent down, pressing a wet kiss to Renee’s neck as she smirked and pulled her off in the direction where the others went. Ignoring the fact he had probably ruined their night, Neil grabbed the third drink he had grabbed that night and took a big drink.

“Yes or no?”

Andrew’s raspy voice was heard in Neil’s ear as he stared off into the bar. He was beginning to jump the fence between tipsy and drunk, but the voice of the man next to him about sobered Neil. He looked to Andrew, raised an eyebrow, and said, “Always a yes.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, his arms went around Neil’s waist anyways and he roughly pulled Neil toward him. Neil couldn’t tell if he was upset with the comment or not. Probably just upset that he had ruined their celebratory night.

Kissing the spot that the tank top exposed on his shoulder, Andrew didn’t say a word as he held Neil tight, staring out into the busyness of the bar. The other men at the table disregarded them and Neil was used to the touchiness that Andrew was now more comfortable with.

“Your parents are dead,” Andrew said. “Forget about them. You have us now.”

So Neil stayed in between Andrew’s arm for the rest of the night, not moving to do anything that wasn’t going to use the restroom. He stayed in the one place he felt safe--Andrew Minyard’s arms and in the presence of his teammate, his family.


End file.
